7 Days of Innocence
by He's No Angel
Summary: AUish. The unthinkable happens and while his father suffers, Connor is given a chance and a test. Was he really meant for Angel? He has 7 days to find out.
1. B Prologue

**(DISCLAIMERS)-**_**Dun own em. Joss Whedon does and I hope he's tormented everyday by all the tragedy he made Connor and Angel go thru. They should b HAPPY and TOGETHER...which goes against almost everything in this fik haha.**_

**(A/N)-**_** Takes place after Connor sends Angel to the bottom of the ocean. Everything after that is pretty much erased. No one should kare about Cordy so she prolly wont even b mentioned...Well, not alot, atleast. **_

_**Also, after the next two chapters I have going on, Precious Destruction will b put on HIATUS kuz Im using up all my comp time for updating L&F S&S and this fik, plus getting out all my random short ones. I got this side one Im working on that was inspired by the movie FLIGHTPLAN. **_

_**Ending Prologue will b up soon kuz Im working on it now.**_

_**R&R if u wanna. **_

7 DAYS OF INNOCENCE- _**Beginning**_ _**Prologue**_

_**destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy**_

Connor knew he had been followed, knew that scent. He felt that presence, that man, that gaze. He'd been followed for days as he walked the streets aimlessly, searching for a better place to sleep than the one he had already picked out. The vampire had always kept hidden, though, thinking he wouldnt notice. But Connor DID notice; he'd known all along. He punched a rip through Quor-toth, after all, knowing exactly where his father was, how would he NOT know that he was watching from above merely a building away.

And always a building away, never nearer, only watching.

It unnerved him. The man would watch then leave then come back and watch some more then just leave again. Connor knew the threat of the sun to his immortal father, but once the moon was back in place, so was the vampire, always there above him somehow and always watching. Almost like...he was keeping vigil.

Connor clenched his fist at the thought.

Nothing had touched him at all since he had been kicked out. Angel had told him repeatedly of all the things out in that world that could harm him, but as of yet, he not seen any of them. Now he knew why.

_I can take care of MYSELF_, Connor seethed, hand still clenched and eyes smoldering with anger.

He didnt like being watched over and he didnt need protection. Especially not from something he had tried to kill just weeks before.

He knew...He knew he'd been wrong. As he had run from the Hyperion, away from his real father back from his watery grave, Connor had been stopped by a man named Wesley. He'd smelt familiar, a long-distant memory he didnt bother worrying about, and his name was similar to the name that woman Fred murmured about to Gunn in the night as the boy lay in his room two floors up.

So, out of curiosity, he listened to the somber man with the dark blue eyes and grew angry as he heard the lies that came from him.

But...they hadnt been lies. He ran back to check himself. Angel's scent was in Holtz's room, on his clothes, the boy remembered, and around his neck, but Holtz had not died from that scent alone, and Angel had not created those marks. Connor smelt Justine. Justine was the stronger smell, clearly indicating she was the last person that had seen his "father" in the dirty motel. Justine's scent was in the room, on Holtz's clothes, and on his hands. But also...her scent was on the wound. On the wound the man had died from.

And Connor had tracked her down and found her, begging her to tell him the truth, that what he heard and what he smelt wasnt true. And she told him it wasnt. That Daniel Holtz had loved him. That Angel had killed his "father". It was what he wanted to believe.

And she had lied.

She lied and she broke as he smiled and nodded to the things that were said. And she had cried and told him the truth-that she killed Holtz herself, that he had wanted her to. She cried as she told him how Holtz had planned that for months and years.

"_It was his revenge, you see. He was driven mad with revenge!_"

She sobbed as she told him the history, the plans of revenge, the kidnapping, and finally the death.

No.

SUICIDE.

It was his last revenge. Against Angel. Against Connor's true father.

"_You were his last revenge!_" She sobbed as she spoke, her later words becoming jumbled as she fell to the pavement, hands to her face. She sobbed as she looked up, hoping for death herself. She sobbed as she remembered then what she had done to the very man she loved. She sobbed as she witnessed Connor's face. She sobbed as she saw his eyes. She sobbed as she saw him shake.

And she sobbed as he just walked away.

_The Destroyer._

Connor now knew. Now knew the truth. Daniel Holtz had had a family. That family had been killed. Daniel Holtz kidnapped a baby from a loving and immortal father. Daniel Holtz raised that baby to destroy. Daniel Holtz then killed himself. For revenge. And to get away.

Before he killed him too.

If revenge was truly his goal out of everything he said and did and made Connor believe...

_The Destroyer._

Thats what he was. Thats what Connor truly was and will always be.

_The Destroyer_. _Destroyer _of hell. _Destroyer_ of life. _Destroyer_ of Holtz. _Destroyer_ of family. And _Destroyer _of Angel.

Because thats what he'd done. He had destroyed everything the vampire ever wanted. All for nothing. All for lies. And all just because that was what he was- what he was raised to do. By Holtz, a man that had taken him to a dimension filled with evil just so he could be trained to kill a man that loved him.

And thats what _Angel _was. A man who loved him. Loved his son. Loved his boy more than the world he was trying to save. Loved him as he was the disillusioned Stephen, loved him as he fought, loved him as he destroyed, and loved him still as he ran.

It was all about Angel. Everybody wanted something out of him- wanted HIM in some way or another. People for saving, that nice and beautiful lady, Cordelia, for love, the others for companionship, Holtz for revenge, and him...

Connor had wanted Angel for a father.

What Holtz had said was true. It was confirmed the very night behind the nightclub. Connor was eager to go to Earth to meet the monster that had created him. To kill him of course- revenge for the unspeakable acts he and Connor's mother committed against Daniel Holtz and his family.

To kill him. That was what Connor told himself over and over again as he jumped through to the vampire's world. To kill him and nothing more. But it wasnt the truth. He had WANTED to see Angel. The urge was something he didnt understand and couldnt go against, because it came from somewhere deep inside himself, somewhere that was left untouched from nurturing and compassion and affection and tenderness and adoration...Love. Love was not there- it was never brought there and felt there.

He wanted love. He WANTED Angel.

Even as Connor fell through and laid eyes upon the vampire, he saw it. He raised his arm and aimed the stakes and still saw it. The human form and angelic face had eyes that held shock and disbelief. Hope and fear. Eagerness. Compassion. Indescribable joy. It was wary, but it was still there. Love. And it was that moment that Connor wanted it. Maybe not the vampire at the time, but the emotion the man possessed- what his eyes promised every time he looked upon the boy.

Holtz never looked at him like that.

But Connor was also sickened by the fact he looked for something he thought impossible in the vampire. And he ran. He was terrified by what he was becoming, by what he was becoming so QUICKLY. Holtz was his father; Angel was the thing he was supposed to kill. Holtz was good; Angel was evil. Holtz was human; Angel was a demon. Holtz wanted to save him; Angel wanted to...LOVE him.

Connor almost laughed as he wandered, still very much aware of the scent above him. It was funny really. The Destroyer with his own guardian Angel. He had leaned of the Fates and Powers That Be from Cordelia, the few nights he actually stayed at the Hyperion, but...

He never learned they had such a twisted sense of humor.

The nights dragged on, bringing the shadow from above with his lingering and suffocating gazes with it, and the days passed by, offering guilt-ridden solace from everlasting love and safety.

But then one night, it just stopped.

The familiar and now almost comforting shadow never returned, never watched from above or even below, and never reinstigated his scent trailing protectively after the boy.

During the day, Connor wandered. Every minute that turned into hours, he wandered farther and farther, telling himself thats all it was.

Wandering.

And wondering.

The words were so alike. There was a reason for that, of course. There was always a reason.

Wandering took him there. Wondering took him there.

The Hyperion.

It was nightfall by the time he reached the building, something Connor wished so badly he could change. Because now HE could be anywhere at all, not confined in some furnished hotel or standing in a dark corner. The night brought the vampire utmost freedom.

But he wasnt there.

Angel wasnt at the Hyperion. Connor couldnt sense him in the place. He could sense Fred and Gunn, and even Lorne moving further away as if leaving, but not HIM.

Connor frowned at that. Where else could he be? From what he remembered, Angel only did missions with his friends, stayed home at the Hyperion, and... hovered over his son. Cordelia had strangely vanished, and with her, the visions, so that left the Hyperion and hovering over him. Angel had not followed him for a full night now, so that left the Hyperion. The hotel was devoid of the vampire also.

He frowned again and stepped closer, almost reaching out to touch the gates, but tried to catch a lingering scent instead, and found it. Them, actually. Angel was everywhere. His scent traveled in all directions, weaving in and out of the place. And not one of them ended. It was a given, though. The vampire DID live there, after all...

Connor shook himself out of his thoughts. He wasnt going to follow him. That was Angel's hobby, not his. He didnt think he could actually face his immortal father, anyways. From a distance, hopefully far away, he could handle, but up-close...

No, he didnt deserve it. Not for what he did.

Shame racked his body at that instant, but he pushed it away, scowling in spite of himself. There was no need for guilt- Angel was a vampire. A monster. A demon.

Angel was something that loved him.

Love.

That word had left the demon's mouth countless of times, and every time, Connor found himself slowly wanting it, believing it, no matter how much his mind and even Holtz, himself, had yelled it wasnt true. Holtz had once said evil had many sides and faces, showed many colors- some beautiful and others not even imagined- and could manipulate to corrupt even the purest of people. And Connor had quickly believed Angel was the most beautiful of all colors, and even corrupted, it all felt right. Everything was ok.

But if evil was so good, then how could you actually measure good? Good wasnt meant to feel wrong.

Angel felt right.

Angel felt ok.

Angel felt so good.

Angel was EVIL.

Tears pricked his eyes at what he had lost and a strange and unknown feeling in his belly coiled and stretched, reaching for his throat and trying to force it open, but he choked it down, clenching his jaw shut, and willed the wetness back to where it belonged.

He had to leave. He had to leave before HE came back. And made everything right. He didnt deserve right. He was wrong. He needed wrong.

Connor turned away, head bent low, and willed his feet to move- to carry him away from that place- and finally, it was happening.

He walked away...

And smacked right into the dark-clad, broad chest of a vampire.

The vampire with a soul.

Angel's arms instantly circled the stone-shocked boy, preventing him from escaping, but Connor shook himself out of his reverie and started struggling, ignoring the simple fact it was futile with the strong arms tightening around him so gently.

"L-Let go! Let me go!"

"No, Connor," Angel tried to soothe, but his son only struggled harder. Connor finally turned to leap free, but Angel grabbed him back into his arms and brought him close to his chest again. "I should have done this sooner."

"What, follow me?" Connor yelled out accusingly, still trying to get away. How did he not sense him?

"No!" But Angel then blinked, relenting, and nodded to himself. "Well, that too..."

Connor instantly stilled. "You came to kill me?" He questioned it so quietly that, even with vampire hearing, Angel almost didnt catch it. "Well, go ahead then," he suddenly said vehemently, head bent low. "Im not afraid!"

"What? No. You've got it all wrong. Connor, look at me!" But when his son made no movement to do so, Angel turned the boy around himself, keeping a firm grip on terrifyingly bony shoulders. His eyes widened. "You havent been eating..." He could now sense it. How did he miss it before? He had been keeping tabs on his kid for days! The boy in front of him was unhealthily weak, and even though his pulse was pounding wildly, his body temperature had dropped, blood had thinned, and frame shook slightly with each passing, cool wind.

Connor still said nothing, looking down, and when Angel placed a gentle, cold finger under his chin and lifted it up, his face slackened further in shock. "Whats wrong? Youve been crying. What happened?" The vampire's eyes then narrowed in rage. "Who hurt you?"

"N-Nobody!...Nobody." Connor's eyes slitted in anger. "And I havent been crying! I dont cry!" But his lips trembled at that last word, nose sniffling, and he turned away quickly, scrubbing at his face harshly, embarrassed he had been caught in his lie.

"Alright, alright," Angel relaxed his grip then all together let him loose, hoping against hope the boy wouldnt instantly take off. "You dont have to tell me..."

"There's nothing to tell... And why are you here anyways?" Connor growled out. Where have you BEEN, he wanted to question, but pride prevented him from doing just that.

He didnt need him. He didnt NEED Angel.

"Last time I checked, I lived here." The vampire smiled thinly as his boy turned away again, huffing and crossing bony arms over a thin chest. His once-before fitting clothes hung baggy now on his slight frame. Angel silently cursed himself. My God, how did he not notice it before?

"Look...Let me take you out- get you some food. What do you say?"

"Not hungry," was the boy's instant reply, but the mere thought of eating sent hunger pains shooting sharply through his belly. Even as he started to walk away, his stomach grumbled loudly in protest, and just as he had gotten far enough where his mind finally flooded with relief that his father wouldnt follow, he suddenly felt a looming shadow. A strong and steady large hand grasped the back of his shirt collar and hauled him back as his arms wind-milled in surprise, but Angel only laughed at the sight, storing it away as a gratefully good memory, and silently dragged his son off to the nearest cafe, even as the boy indignantly but feebly protested in shame.

_**destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy**_

"Alright. Chicken Sandwich Classic, no sides, and a coffee," the Southern-accented waitress repeated, jotting down Angel's order. "And for you, honey?"

Connor looked back at his menu, hesitant. He hadnt eaten for almost three days. Anything was good at this point, but... "I dont know," he muttered quietly, eyes downcast.

"Do you want me to give you a couple more minutes to decide?"

"Pick for me," Connor said, speaking to his father, from the side of the menu, for the first time since they got there.

For a split-second, the vampire's mind was blank, but he quickly replaced the look with a charming smile directed at the lady. "Er, he'll have the same as me but with...two sides, right?" She nodded, smiling back with a slight blush. "Ok, uh..." They both looked at him as he stilled, one expectant gaze and one calm but unnerving stare. He started sweating. "Uh, mashed potatoes and fries...which is about the same thing," he said, lamely, but he looked to his son anyways, catching his eye. "Is that ok?" He gave a relieved sigh as the boy only shrugged. "And an orange juice, not coffee."

The woman laughed and took their menus. "Of course. Your drinks will be right out. The food will take about ten minutes. Anything else?" They both shook their heads and she was gone, leaving them uncomfortably alone together again.

At first, they both just stared, but then Angel picked up a spoon and played with it nervously, trying to think up a lively conversation to initiate. "So...uhhhh..." He pursed his lips in quiet frustration as nothing came to mind.

Connor looked at him warily, eyes dark and hooded, body language clearly signaling he was ready to bolt at any given chance, just like a frightened animal being tempted with an exit but blocked from the said freedom. Angel frowned at that. He was thankful he was getting somewhat of a second chance with the boy, but being back at square-one wasnt at all looking pleasant. He sighed, scratching his neck, and tried again at small-talk.

"Um..."

"Why do you eat?" Connor interrupted suddenly and Angel was absolutely grateful for it. "You...obviously dont need it."

"I like to indulge every now and then. Besides, its an old habit that cant die off easily, even after...so many years." It was almost humorous how they were both trying to step over the "vampire" subject in a public place. "Thats why anorexics kind of scare me," he tried to joke, but only got a blank look in reply. After a second, the waitress brought them their drinks, and a moment later, brought out the food.

Connor stared down at his plate dully, hunger clearly showing in his eyes, but he made no attempt to start eating. Angel frowned at him worriedly.

"Whats wrong? Dont you like it? We can change whatever you-"

"Why are you doing this?"

"W-What?"

"I tried to kill you, Dad," the boy replied almost sarcastically as he straightened up in the booth. "Have you forgotten that already? I tried to kill you and youre doing this. Youre keeping me alive...Why?"

Angel was aghast. "Dont say that!" He looked around him, seeing if anybody had heard.

"What, afraid to admit its true?"

"No, its NOT true!" Connor was startled to see pain and desperation blazing out of loving brown. "Its not true, Connor. How could you THINK something like that?"

Connor stayed silent as his father sighed, looking down at his own food, and running a gentle hand through spiky brown roots.

"Look, please," Angel almost begged, eyes pleading as he looked back at his son. "Just please eat. Youre really unhealthy right now and it hurts to even look at you-"

"Then, dont look at me," came a hard retort.

"Connor, thats not what I-" But he stopped as his son ignored him, picking up his sandwich and devouring it quickly. "So, where are you staying at?" he asked hesitantly.

Connor stopped for a second and cocked an eyebrow. "You know where. Youve been following me around for days...Dont do that anymore, by the way."

"Connor...I...I only want to pro-"

"I dont need your protection!" The boy's eyes flared. "I can take care of myself! Ive done it before and I can do it now, especially here!"

"You shouldnt have to." Angel's eyes were sad. It pained him to see the boy acting that way- pushing away comfort and safety as if he didnt want it. What kind of young life had his son endured without him? He desperately wanted to know, but he also didnt want to find out. He'd then have to track down a certain ugly urn, release the soul, and butcher that soul into a million different little pieces.

Holtz along with it.

"Our worlds are different. We go by different rules," Connor shrugged simply, turning away as he sipped his juice.

"But now, youre here and you can go by these rules." Angel leaned forward, gathering enough courage to speak. "I want you back with me, Connor. Please. Come back with me."

The boy froze, his hand still around the cup. His voice shook as he turned disbelieving eyes onto the older man. "W-What?"

"Connor, youre still my son. I..." The vampire pushed his food aside and leaned in closer. "I need you and...and I want you to live with me again. Son, I-"

"Dont CALL me that!" Connor suddenly yelled, startling the elderly couple in the booth behind him. "How can you still think that when looking at me! After what I...After what I did!"

"It doesnt matter," Angel shook his head, trying to make the boy believe, desperation showing in his eyes. "It doesnt matter at all anymore, Connor. I lo-"

"DONT SAY IT!" Connor jumped up, his drink flying and spilling everywhere as everybody turned to watch the scene, but he didnt take notice. His eyes were wild and chest heaving as he backed away from the table, away from the man that had suddenly jumped up also, hands held out in a pleading gesture. "DONT SAY THAT WORD!" He shrieked, body shaking now as he got closer and closer to the exit. "AFTER WHAT IVE DONE, HOW COULD YOU! AFTER WHAT IVE DONE! AFTER WHAT IVE DONE!" The whole restaurant was now watching them.

"Connor, listen to me!" Angel begged, trying to move closer.

"NO! DONT COME NEAR ME!"

The kitchen doors swung open and the manager suddenly appeared. "Take it outside, guys! This is a family-oriented restaurant and I wont stand for this kind of thing!"

And that was all Connor needed. He bolted for the exit and took off running out the door, as his father chased after, throwing down money on a random table haphazardly as he left.

Connor looked both ways and took to the right, picking up speed as he saw the vampire close at his heels. His lungs burning and stomach doing flip-flops as it unsuccessfully tried to settle his newly consumed food, he leaped from sidewalks and over parked cars as he scaled dilapodated apartment buildings, climbing onto their roofs and dashing to the next.

Angel gazed up almost in awe for a second, still on the ground below, amazed by the boy's speed, before he did the same, albeit slower since his son DID seem to excel in areas he never could. He finally got to the top and became fearful, noticing Connor nowhere in sight, until he spotted his thin child two buildings away, bent over near a roof garden, quietly being sick.

Connor's stomach twisted again, clenching tight, and more food and bile rose, releasing onto the cement below him. He bent forward and clutched his belly protectively as he heaved again, tears finally trickling free. He had gone too long without eating, so his body emptying out its contents was an excruciating pain, one that practically blocked out all other senses, especially awareness of approaching figures from behind.

A large and gentle hand reached out tentatively to rest on a thin and shaking shoulder, Connor flinching in the process, but too overcome with his sickness to actually move away. Angel stepped closer and gripped him more securely, rubbing soothing circles onto his son's trembling back.

"Dont," Connor gasped out, still bent over but finished with his acts. He wiped at his mouth and tried to straighten, but clenched his teeth to smother a gasp as that feat moved his small body more into the protective hands of the vampire. He shrugged out of the grip and tried to walk unsteadily away but gasped again as his stomach lurched painfully, making his body bend forward to lessen the hurt.

"We shouldntve rushed it like that," came a sad but observant steady voice from closer behind him.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around the boy, not pushing down on his stomach, but, instead, gripping his sides tightly, and he was quickly and painlessly lifted into the air, one arm now supporting under his legs and the other around his back. Connor almost squeaked in surprise at the action.

"W-What?" he strangled out, staring up, wide-eyed, at soft and smiling features.

"Im taking you home, Connor," Angel said quietly, bringing the boy closer to his chest.

For a moment, Connor couldnt speak, couldnt even try to form words, being held by the man had shocked everything out of him, but after a few quiet and calm minutes, he finally relented, however, turning his head away from the embrace.

He had never been HELD before...Not gently, atleast.

His took him ages before he could ask it, though- ask the question that had been confusing him for hours now. "Why did you stop?" It came out so small and weak, he almost didnt hear it himself.

"Stop what?"

"Stop following me last night? And tonight..."

Angel grinned down at him warmly. "I never stopped, Connor. You just got closer while I went farther away looking for you."

Connor gazed back up at him, mulling over those words, bewildered, but instead of questioning it more, he turned away again, hiding the faint and embarrassed tint of red that clung to his cheeks. "Not your home, my home. I want to go there," he said sullenly, but breathed in deeply, the cool wind ruffling his sweaty bangs from off his pale forehead.

And Angel simply gazed down at him and smiled, seeing his son, at last, securely in his embrace. "Ok, to your place then."

But it would never be Connor's HOME.

_**destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy**_

"How is he?" Fred asked, jumping up from her seat as the vampire walked in through the Hyperion doors. Angel shrugged off his trenchcoat tiredly, and turned to his friends.

"He's...alright," he nodded, as if trying to reassure himself.

Gunn shook his head, frustrated. "Angel, man, why are you doing this-"

"I want him back, Gunn." Angel interrupted harshly, giving his friend a pointed look. "I want him home with me where its safe. You should see him out there..."

"I-I thought you said he was ok," Fred stuttered, eyebrows raising.

"Yeah, he's safe from anything out to kill him, mostly because of me," Angel started pacing, a deep frown of anxiety engraved on his features, "but he's not safe from HIMSELF."

"Wha-What do you-"

"He's hurting himself, Fred. He wont eat and he's not sleeping well. He's cold. His clothes are torn..." He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I...I want him back, guys. He's my son."

"Angel, he tried to KILL you! He almost succeeded in that, too! AND he deceived us all while you were gone!" Gunn shouted, trying to get through to the other man, but Angel only shook his head, looking away.

"That was Holtz's deceit- he was deceiving us all, especially Connor, and Connor knows that now. I can see it in his eyes. He's ashamed and angry with himself. He made a mistake- we all have- and now he's alone out there confused, in a world he knows almost nothing about. I should have never kicked him out- I dont know what I was thinking-"

"You werent doing pretty much of anything, if I remember correctly! Did you forget that? He starved you for MONTHS! You were completely emanciated when you got back here."

"That wasnt his fault, Gunn. He was lied to. He thought I killed Holtz. Justine made it look that way." Angel sighed again, running a tired and shaky hand through spiky hair, looking just as worn out as he felt. "I dont blame him at all. I did at first, but I was crazed with hunger- the bloodlust does that to vampires after a long period of time without...food. Besides, Im the one at fault here."

"What the FUCK, man! How the hell do you figure that!"

"Gunn!" Angel shot the man a warning look, but then deflated, finally sitting down. " I should've never trusted Holtz so easily. He's been holding a vengeance against me for years. I just...wanted to believe him. I...I wanted Connor so badly it blinded me from everything else. If I had only realized what he was planning..."

"This isnt just about him, Angelcakes," came a somber voice from behind them. Lorne entered the hotel, decked out in a white suit, and threw off his sunglasses, shooting the vampire a serious look not seen too often. "Your kid doesnt seem to like you a whole lot either. Holtz is dead; that child's not and he's just as powerful as you are, maybe even stronger since he's fueled by hate."

"He's only confused, Lorne. He's been lied to his whole life so it doesnt surprise me that he's not so quick to trust us just yet. I love him. If I just gain his-"

"I DONT BELIEVE THIS!" Gunn finally exploded, throwing his hands up in the air and bringing them down onto his bald head. "AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT GETS THE PSYCHOTIC BRAT TRIED TO KILL HIS OWN FATHER? THAT HE BASICALLY TRIED TO KILL US ALL?"

"ENOUGH!" Angel bellowed, rising to his feet and fixing them all with heated glares, but furious eyes rested upon the gang member. "I WONT HAVE YOU BAD-MOUTHING MY SON! ITS MY DECISION! HE'S COMING BACK AND THATS FINAL!" He turned and stalked away, starting his ascent up the carpeted stairs.

"A-Angel, we're only-" Fred tried to reason, but was instantly cut off by the immortal as he shouted over his shoulder angrily.

"No! End of discussion! And if you all dont like it, then GET OUT!"

After hearing a door slam loudly, the trio gazed at each other, shocked by the outburst.

"I dont believe that guy! How could he stick up for that little..." Gunn trailed off, huffing, as he sat down.

"Connor's his son, Charles," Fred admonished quietly, chewing on her bottom lip as she stared down at the floor. "I-I think we were wrong treating Connor the way we did..."

"Are you kidding me? The kid had it coming! He lied to us for months while Angel was suffering on the bottom of the ocean! Doesnt anybody remember that little detail? I thought you were on my side, Fred!"

"I am, its just...this isnt about us- this is about Angel and his son. I just think we...judged Connor too harshly..." She looked back towards the stairs, where Angel had left to.

"No, you judged that puppy right," Lorne informed, pouring himself some brandy. He gave them both an insightful glance, swishing around the liquor in his glass as he remembered. "That boy isnt a baby anymore. He's not innocent- he was forged in the hells of Quor-toth, may I remind you. If he had stayed here on earth, everything would be different, but its not- Angel has to realize that. The DESTROYER. You dont get that kinda name from hell, itself, by only surviving. He was practically filled head-to-toe in darkness, the last time I read him, and he wasnt even whistling a tune. There's really no way you can get around that fact. In every manner of speaking, Angel is coddling a killer, a young killer, even if it is his own son. Its going to destroy him in the end."

They all were quiet, letting the words sink in, until a shadow from the doorway spoke up, eyes a chilling blue. "Youre wrong. Its going to save him in the end. Its going to be the only thing that will save them both."

"Wesley," breathed Fred, running forward to hug the forlorn friend. "How are you?"

"Im fine, thankyou," he smiled, then looked around as if searching for somebody. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, Angel's upstai-"

"No, not Angel. Connor. Has he come back yet?"

"No, uh, he didnt return with him," Lorne said. "And Angel's pretty torn up about it. Its best to leave him alone for right now."

"I expect so, I guess. Anyway, Im more worried about the boy. I tried to speak to him again but he ran from me before I even had the chance."

"'Again?'" Fred asked. "When was this?"

Wes shot her a confused look. "Just now. He took off down the street. Hadnt he come from here?"

They three looked at each other then shook their heads. Fred's eyes widened in realization. "I should get Angel." She ran up the stairs and disappeared, then a split-second later, Angel appeared, looking confused, annoyed, and angry all at the same time, but when his eyes laid upon Wesley, he quickly turned all-business.

"Wes, whats wrong?"

The Britishman frowned. "Im not sure. It may very well be nothing, but...when was the last time you saw your son?"

"Tonight, why?" Everyone noticed his stance quickly turned rigid when Connor was brought up.

"Just now?"

"No, about an hour ago. I took him back to his place and stayed with him for awhile. Why? Whats going on, Wesley?" His voice suddenly turned sharp. He played no games when it came to his son.

"...Well, I saw him outside and he was running away from here, very quickly, might I add." He gave the vampire a look. "And that was about five minutes ago."

The immortal's coat was on and he was at the door before anybody could blink. "Wesley, youre with me. Guys, stay here in case he returns and KEEP him here." The two men walked out, one faster than the other.

"What do you think that was all about?" Fred asked, looking scared, as she turned to Gunn, but the black man only shook his head, still staring at the door.

"Well, whatever it was," Lorne spoke up, standing off to the side with a strange look on his face, "it's not going to end pretty. I have a feeling, kiddies, that this night will end in blood...And ALOT of it," the psychic said darkly, gulping down the rest of his brandy.

_**destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy**_

**(A/N)-**_** Heh. I luv Connor. **_


	2. E Prologue

**(A/N):**_** Ending prologue. Sadness ahead and in the next chap, but no worries, it'll b a little better by the third part...kinda.**_

_**L&F S&S will b updated next!**_

7 DAYS OF INNOCENCE- _**Ending Prologue**_

_**destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy**_

The shadows of the night surrounded and clung to the two men that ran towards the gates of the hotel, one already having in mind to head towards the center of the city and the other suddenly making a beeline for his car.

"Angel?" Wes called out as he opened his driver's side door. "Driving would be quicker."

The vampire stopped but didnt turn to face the ex-watcher, instead placing his hands on his hips and frowning deeply at the ground. "He's fast, Wes." So fast, in fact, Angel knew no form of wheels would be able to catch up with him.

"He couldnt have gotten far..."

But he was.

Connor's scent was lingering and diminishing, along with his essence- the very sense Angel had always felt when his boy was nearby or in close proximity. Connor was far, very far indeed in such a little amount of time, meaning he was most likely scared...

But of what?

"What was he running from?" He was practically pacing now in his severity to find his son.

"I..." Wes shifted almost nervously but didnt move further into his automobile. "I dont know. I couldnt see anything, but I ... I saw his face. Angel, he was-"

"-Terrified. I know. I can feel it," came the stony reply that quickly turned into a low gutteral growl. "And whatever or whoever made him feel that way's going to die."

Wesley almost shivered hearing that voice, remembering a time, just a few months ago actually, that he had been at the receiving end of such fueled anger.

The sight and sounds had been absolutely frightening on their own, but to be given that brute force with its intent on creating violence and bloodshed...

He almost felt pity.

He almost felt sorry for the people or creatures that had mistakenly chosen the vampire's son to target. Whatever harm was done to the boy instantaneously brought about the wrath and rage of one man placed with an untrue name.

Or maybe it was.

Angel to the city, and his friends and family living in it.

Angel of Death to anybody or anything that hurt his child in any way.

"Take the car and follow me if you can," the vampire's voice cut in through the ex-watcher's thoughts. "It'll be easier for me to track him on foot. Im going up." And with that he was gone, a dangerous figure of the night shrouded in fury.

Wes swiftly jumped into his car and started it, but just before pulling out onto the empty road, he said a small prayer while looking up to the heavens through his streaked windshield, a wish to God that Angel found his son and that the boy was safe, but did not find the ones responsible for the vampire's madness.

Angel would surely kill.

Even if they were humans, the very things he had chosen himself to protect.

Angel would kill for his son.

_**destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy**_

The moon shone brightly down on Connor as he ran, dashing and jumping through streets and over cars, whether parked or not, scaling small buildings to achieve more distance, leaping over railings that led to underground subways but never climbing down, too wary of the loud noises coming from there, then moving quickly through dark alleys, one in particular, though, he skidded into, satisfied and knowing full well he had gotten far enough.

Far enough from Angel.

He turned as they all manisfested again, facing them and finally taking in their appearance.

They were dressed from head to toe in black, the material looking thick, and had their faces covered with dark masks, hiding away if they were human or not, but Connor already had his answer to that one.

They were on foot.

And they had easily caught up to him, following along the same path he had done.

They werent human in the slightest bit and they held strange weapons, ones without blades or wood or electricity like Fred's stungun, but pointed at him just the same as if they could do instant damage. He had seen them somewhere before, a while ago, but in a different form.

And they also reminded him of Gunn's small handheld rifle, only much much larger.

He shifted his stance, hands raising, as he trained his dark blue eyes on them all. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" He ordered out.

One man stepped forward, causing the boy to lower to the ground more in a defensive position, then tilted the gun away as he spoke. "This has nothing to do with you, boy."

Connor's eyes narrowed when hearing that. If it wasnt about him, then... His lip suddenly curled. "I wont let you hurt him. Any of you."

"We have our orders."

"You wont leave here alive."

"We have our orders," came the firm repeat as the man cloaked in black turned to his crew. "Harm him if you must but do not kill. That was our directive." But when seeing the others rear back quickly, he turned around to view the boy and instead saw...

With a malicious growl, Connor had leapt into the air within seconds and came down onto the surprised man, grabbing his neck and twisting it swiftly but not letting go as he wasted no time with slugging another that tried to come to the rescue.

When that man went flying and the others scuttled around, weapons pointed but bodies shaking nervously, Connor finally let the body drop from his arms, keeping his grip, though, on the mask as it came off.

Green bumpy skin.

He was right.

None of them were human.

He looked up and grinned.

_**destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy**_

It wasnt hard tracking him, the scent he knew all too well, but it was difficult to keep his vision through the haze of red and rage and fury directed at the ones that were after his son.

He could smell it- Connor's fear.

It drifted through the air and swelled out of the ground, to slowly seep into the vampire's dead skin as he ran forward, intent on bringing bloody justice to anything that hurt or even TOUCHED his boy.

Nothing was allowed to. Not ever.

A yell tore through his rampaging thoughts and he gasped, trying to quickly discern the voice and the one after and then the one after that.

None of them were Connor; none of them belonged to his precious Miracle.

But nevertheless, he catapulted his body forward, gathering more adrenaline, because the direction the screams were coming from was the same direction his son's scent was leading to.

He would kill them. Every last one of them. If they were there and Connor was there and the boy was still afraid, they would all die and nothing would stop him.

As he rounded on a series of alleys, already knowing which dark section to follow, he heard a sound that chilled his already cold and still blood to the core, and with a manic roar of sheer rage mixing in with growing terror, he barreled down into darkness, violence in his eyes being the only thing that shone the way.

_**destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy**_

"Oh my God." And those were his last words, a mantra that had been on dying lips as Connor delivered another blow his way, finally silencing him. The boy then scrambled for the next attacker closest to him and, propelling his thin and wiry body from off a dirty and decaying wall, he shot to the side, giving a deadly kick to the head that bashed the creature where he stood taut but shoulders trembling.

They obviously hadnt been informed on what exactly they were up against, and smirking at that fact, Connor bolted for another, punching him and then his partner straight in the face, blood now leaking out their masks.

There were five now left standing, only three with their weapons still in hand, and seeing one of the newly-punched creatures drop his hardware, he swiped up the piece and looked it over curiously, but soon realized his mistake as he saw a blur from his side and felt something leap on his back, brutally increasing his weight and slamming the boy into the wall, then grabbing his neck to pound his head against the slimy surface.

Connor shrieked in rage and partly pain due to a sharp jagged edge sticking out that had sliced all the way through his pant leg and dug deep into his knee.

The creature still pounding on his back, he then twisted around, stumbling slightly as he got his first jolt of pain that raced through his body, and rammed himself backwards, the thing's own body cushioning him from the impact. A few more times of that had the man loosening his grip and while sliding down, Connor whirled around again and dispensed harsh strikes to the abdomen, almost relishing in the yells and grunts of pain he heard.

Until a thick arm snaked around his belly and he was lifted off the ground.

"Im willing to forget about orders, arent you?" The scratchy voice whispered into his ear and he was soundly slugged on the cheek, head whipping to the side as he yelled in hurt and surprise, still being hefted in the air.

He was then spun around and lowered, but not let go of.

As he was being held and struggling, his fist flung free, smacking into material and flesh, but the act was reciprocated just as quickly, a punch delivered to him that caused little spots to dance in front of his eyes and his head to throb in sync with his blood flow.

In front of him, a man rose.

In back of him, the creature gripping him tightly slung an arm around his throat and pushed up, making him gasp in his discomfort and horror that he was now so close to something he should be destroying, his head practically resting on its shoulder.

Leaning forward, he suddenly found the strength to hurl his elbow back for a crushing blow, but missed as his captor ducked his head, almost letting him go in the process, and repositioned him, now his arms held down and head pulled back.

Connor again screamed in rage like an animal being subdued within a cage, and finally turned blazing eyes to the creature behind him.

"Let me go!"

The other three, the only ones left who were not unconscious or dead, crowded around to watch, but backed away once they saw the rifle raise.

And heard a bloodlusting roar from somewhere just beyond.

Connor's eyes widened, hearing the noise, instantly recognizing it.

It was his father.

Angel.

And he sounded wild with madness.

That sound alone stopped all further struggling and fighting from him, but the creature behind him continued on like he hadnt taken any notice or just didnt care.

"Do it!"

A click.

Connor looked back at the thing in front of him, with its body tense and nervous and weapon at the ready.

He frowned.

What could the piece do? It was large and black, not small and silver like Gunn's weapon that he had just recently acquired, and it wasnt pronged or shooting sparks like Fred's stunner, but Connor knew enough about the world already that harm and danger came in all sizes and all forms, especially when created from technology.

He frowned again, as the man hesitated then brought the weapon up to his face to match his eye level, his thoughts leading him away even as the arm tightened around his neck.

He knew he had seen the black object before, used in the same way it was now. He doubted it was in Quor-toth, the hell could never produce the right components for such a thing, and he had only been in this world for a few months, but knew since he couldnt remember correctly, that it had been a while ago, meaning...

When he had first met his father.

When he had first met Angel and had been in a fight similar to this.

Fighting.

Arms around his throat.

People in uniforms.

Sunny's home erupting in loud bangs.

Connor's eyes widened as the voice again spoke in his ear.

"Im not dying in this alley tonight and I dont take orders from a bastard who cant get rid of a simple vampire on his own."

The blood thrummed through him as he snarled a reply, his body practically burning to kill the thing speaking in such a way about his father.

"Do it!"

The boy began to struggle again, now knowing full well what the weapon could do.

The man's finger moved to the trigger but never made it any farther to pull back.

With a loud snap, he went down and from behind, loomed a figure, dressed also in black, but pale features contrasting drastically with the darkness surrounding him.

The other creatures raised their weapons, but other than that, everything just STOPPED, and the only noises that could be heard were harsh breathings and cars honking off in the distance.

Connor almost smiled seeing his father, but then cringed mostly in guilt as he realized the men around him had wanted just that.

They wanted Angel.

And they had gotten him.

The vampire stepped forward, his dark gaze smoldering with pure wrath, and Connor could hear the gulps that were made from all around him, but especially see the one made from just behind, the creature that was holding him bringing him closer to his body in a tighter grip, almost clenching the air out of the boy's chest and lungs.

And Angel's angry eyes were only on him.

Only on the thing holding his son.

TOUCHING his son.

The hands.

The arms.

The body.

All of it was TOUCHING Connor.

_"Let my son go."_

The creature didnt move.

Connor even felt himself grow fearful from under such a heated glare. Angel was TERRIFYING. Never before had he seen the vampire react in such a way or display so much venom.

This wasnt the Angel he had fought months ago.

This wasnt the Angel he knew.

"And if I dont?" The creature spoke out, challengingly.

_"Then you'll die. Right here in this alley." _He already knew the thing would be killed, though, but if his boy was hurt any more so or manhandled even worse, the creature would die slowly.

Painfully and slowly.

Stances were shifted and large firearms were cocked. Angel growled at them in warning, his eyes never straying from off the one that dared to touch what was his.

Connor was then pulled even closer, if possible, his body now held like a shield as if to fend off the vampire father.

And Angel's growl turned into a full-blown roar at seeing that, game-face immediately switched on, no amount of firepower stopping his rampaging dead body as it broke through the blazes of bullets and small tuffs of smoke, the small pieces of metal ricocheting off the walls to come back and hit him, but even those couldnt stop him from seizing two men at a time and promptly breaking their necks, the third left in shock and dropping to his knees at seeing his death coming for him. Angel held a rifle, and using it as a blunt force, he swung it to the thing's head, the skull practically caving in at the unmerciful impact.

He then turned his rage to the real threat to him.

The one holding his Miracle.

Connor could feel the creature shake, the tremors starting from the knees and tearing its way through the body as the thing beheld the sight of his father, the true Scourge of Europe and legendary vampire with a soul, stalk towards them, face set in anger and body rigid, while cold fingers twitched to be used.

Just looking at him, Connor almost shook himself, that is until he was roughly flung to the side to smack into the wall and slide down, looking on in shock as the thing that held him quickly picked up a rifle and began to fire.

His boy now safely out of harm's way, nothing stopped the vampire from instantly grabbing the threat and hauling him in the air, the gun spent and out of ammo, all that was loaded into it now in his rippling chest and a building's wall behind him.

The creature hissed as he dangled and futilely grabbed at the fist that encircled his uniform collar but was without warning shoved right into the snarling face of the immortal.

_"You work for somebody. Who is it!"_

"You'll find out soon enough," was the only reply that was choked out and a moment later, wasting no more time, Angel snapped the thing's neck, the head almost completely twisting around.

He quickly looked to his son, seeing the boy still in a heap against a dirty wall, but staring up with wide eyes at him.

"Connor, are you ok?"

"You...killed them all," came the quiet voice, filled with disbelief. Never before had he seen his father fight so savagely and...kill like he had done. The man usually only beat others unconscious or left them for dead, but never had he actually killed in a rage like that. Connor looked at all the damage again, swinging his head from body to body, almost in sick fascination, not that he hadnt seen or even created death himself before on the things that deserved it, as the vampire stepped forward towards him.

"Yeah. I dont take too kindly to people touching you." He bent low to help his son up then winced, a hand going to his stomach. Connor scrambled up, seeing that, and was instantly at his side.

"Youre hurt..." He hesitantly reached out but his father grabbed his hand and, instead, placed his own cold one to the boy's cheek.

"I'll live," he reassured, almost showing a smile, but quickly frowned in worry. "Are YOU hurt?"

Connor shook his head, surprising himself as he leaned into the touch, but Angel frowned even further.

"I can smell your blood, Connor. Where is it coming from?"

At that, the boy looked down and the vampire followed his gaze, then was instantly bending low again, ignoring the pain from the gunshots, as he inspected the cut knee. The wound was deep and dirtied, and the skin around it already infected, but the blood had stopped its flow, already drying in streaks of red down the thin and pale leg.

"I-Im fine, Dad. I'll heal."

"Thats not the point," his father growled out but somewhat gently, now standing up again. "Youre in pain."

Connor stared up at him, his gaze deep and penetrating, then turned away, repeating his words but more quietly this time as if embarrassed. "I'll heal." The hand that had been resting against his cheek then fell to his shoulder, holding on tight, and he was suddenly pulled forward into a strong embrace, a passionate one, filled with love and longing and yearning and comfort, because past the scent of blood and gunfire, thats what it was.

Connor could feel it.

Could smell it and finally feel it.

The scent of Angel.

The love of Angel.

The warmth his father's cold and dead body gave.

Stifling back a gasp, he was still for a moment, ready to give up the feelings the vampire gave if he should pull back, but as Angel held on tighter and strengthened the affection, he relaxed and let his mind believe and arms raise up to hug back, encircling around the man just as tight, or maybe even tighter, he didnt know.

Or care.

"Dad," he choked out, ordering his body to fit better against the other's as he burrowed his head deeper into the firm chest, and he heard his father sigh, bringing him towards his unbeating heart.

They stayed like that for a while, one silently hoping and pleading for the moment to never end and the other caressing and longing for the night to last forever, but questions needed to be answered and Angel was willing to put everything aside, even his own happiness, for the safety of his Miracle.

"Connor," he pulled away, but kissed the boy's forehead when seeing the momentary flash of hurt within blue eyes. "Do you know who they were? Where they came from?"

His only reply was a quick shake of the head and lowered eyes.

"Why were you running? Why were you afraid?"

"I wasnt."

"You were," Angel affirmed, and blue eyes were lowered again.

"I wasnt," Connor said, this time sounding indignant.

"You were." Angel then grasped his chin softly and tilted his head up, wishing to look again into those brilliant orbs. "Why were they after you?" He desperately needed to know.

And desperately needed to kill the ones that had plans on harming his child.

It looked as if Connor wasnt going to answer, until he soon turned his head away again, speaking slowly as he directed his gaze to the cement below. "They werent after me. They said they werent." That was why he had been afraid.

They had been after Angel.

The men had followed him from his father's home.

It was then Wesley finally made his appearance, extremely late and jittery, expecting a fight as he clambered out of his car, fully equipped with artillery that practically spilled from his arms.

"Angel, Connor, are you both alright? Have they been defeated? Where are th-" He stopped, though, seeing the bodies littering the alley floor. "Oh," was his quiet observation, aiming his weapons away. "Nevermind then."

Angel frowned once more at his son then turned to the Britishman. "Yeah, Wes, its alright now. We're both ok."

"Im sure," the ex-watcher said, kicking a random bloody body, then looked towards Angel's son, smiling slightly.

Connor looked down again, embarrassed and unsure.

"So what now, then?"

Angel frowned once more then turned to his son, instantly brightening as Connor looked up with a frown of his own. "We're going home." Connor's eyes widened. "All of us."

"N-No-"

The vampire gave his best authoritative stance, hands on his hips and eyes trying to be hard. "There's no room for discussion, Connor. Youre my son and youre going to live with me. We're all going home."

The boy stood there, pale and shocked and filled with disbelief, until he crossed his arms and huffed, turning from the man that had a small smile on his features and love in his eyes, and, instead, started to walk away in the opposite direction, intent on showing his father he would do no such thing, that is until his leg ached and pain shot up again, making him gasp and topple forward...

Right into the protective arms of his undead father, Angel, who didnt so much as blink an eye at him as he brought him closer to his cold and caring chest.

"W-Wha-What?" the boy squawked, struggling somewhat as he was practically swept off his feet, an act he could not and would never be able to get used to.

His father holding him.

And Angel would do that alot. He could see it in the vampire's eyes as he was grinned down upon.

"Where do you think youre going, kiddo?" The man laughed softly. "And what part of 'we're all going HOME' didnt you understand, huh?"

"I-I understood. I was going home. To my home," Connor replied lamely, blushing madly as he realized he was already much too comfortable in his father's arms.

"No," Angel shook his head, starting to walk forward as Wes moved to his car also, hiding away a small smile at how happy his old boss seemed. "That was never your home. Your home is with me. At the Hyperion."

"You...You kicked me out..."

A flash of regret was instantly seen as Angel looked down at the bundle in his arms. "I should have never done that. I was angry, Connor. Im sorry. Nothing like that will ever happen again, I swear it."

The dark automobile was getting closer and Connor realized his chances at escaping were becoming little to none.

But he didnt care.

Looking up at his father, the undead thing he was sent to kill, the undead thing he had made suffer for months on the bottom of an ocean, he just didnt care anymore.

Because the undead thing loved him.

Angel loved him.

And Connor loved him back.

Had wanted it, found it, then screamed at himself for not seeing it before.

Love. So much love. In the past and in the future.

And he would be there to grab it.

But not letting the eagerness seep through, he continued to gaze up at the vampire, willing his features blank as he gave a slow and hesitant nod, eyes becoming wary, but lips breaking open with a small, unhindered smile as Angel grinned down at him, hugging him closer, almost crushing him in his compassion.

Home.

He was finally going home.

_**destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy**_

"They hate me."

A sigh. "No they dont, Connor."

"They do."

"They just dont understand." It had been hell trying to get his son out of the car, but strong urgings and loving smiles finally did it, although now, the boy wouldnt budge from the street.

He seemed so happy moments ago...Angel almost begged whatever Powers above to let him see his son smile once again.

"Lets go in and make it right, ok?" Angel smiled again as Wesley moved on ahead inside to inform the others, but quickly sighed once more as his Miracle shook his head vigorously. "Connor-"

"-They didnt trust me before and now it'll be even worse. I know it will."

"Ok, well, if they dont like the idea, then I'll just kick them out." Connor opened his mouth to protest more, but instantly shut it as Angel took his hand, already walking him closer to the gates and the Hyperion's main entranceway. "We were meant to be together, kiddo, and you have no say in it," the vampire grinned.

Connor trailed behind, not at all as fast as his father, but displaying the same exact smile, albeit shy almost.

The older man taking charge was new to him.

Before, it seemed like the vampire was waiting. Waiting for what, he didnt know, but waiting for SOMETHING- an emotion, an opening, a sign even, just something and not pushing in the slightest, not that he was now, but he just seemed different, as if now leading instead of following.

Which they were doing.

Angel lead.

Connor followed.

Into the Hyperion.

And into the waiting arms of Wolfram and Hart.

_**destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy**_

"About damn time. I was ready to pull out the tea and biscuits." Linwood stepped forward, flanked on either side by three soldiers.

Soldiers dressed in similar suits to the ones Angel had killed only minutes ago.

"Did you kill all my men?"

Angel didnt answer, instead holding up his arm to hold his son back and keep him protectively behind. He then surveyed the damage.

The damage being his friends.

Fred held securely by one armed creature, a small gun trained directly on her forehead.

Lorne held by two, bloody gashes all over his face and one horn missing.

Gunn on the floor under one soldier's boot, looking as if he got most of the brutal beatings as blood trickled from the side of his head and chin. A gun was pointed down at him also.

Then Wes, newly entered, hung limply in a green officer's arms, already unconscious.

"It was a distraction," his voice shook as he stated it. "You were after me the whole time." And they had used his son to get to him. That enraged him the most, even more than seeing his friends lying bloody and beaten on his home's floor.

"Correction," Linwood said as he straightened his tie. "I told my men that. This was actually a plan not well prepared for." He gave a glare to a figure hidden away in the shadows, leaning against a wall, who languidly moved forward into the light.

Lilah.

She gave a small wave.

"We were counting on the boy being here but not running," the executive of W&H continued. "And we definitely werent counting on you following, or even knowing about it for that matter. My orders were quite clear. Subdue you all and grab the boy so I can get my much needed revenge. Not only was the Miracle Child the bonus, he was the prize. But..." He then shrugged. "They failed and I came to clean up."

They were after him.

Connor

From the very beginning.

The fear rose and it was impossible to quench it as he glared at each of the men who posed a threat.

They were after his son.

"Dad?"

Angel turned to see his son eyeing the room warily, stance shifting and head cocked to the side. "Connor, stay here," he ordered tersely, stepping in front of him more as if to hide him from view.

His son's eyes widened in shock. "But-"

"-No, son, they want you." He then whirled, fixing them all with a gaze filled with provoked and blazing fire. "And I wont let them have you."

He would kill them all.

A bloodbath within his own house.

Because they had hurt his friends and his son and wanted to hurt his boy even more.

"...Dad..." Connor stepped forward, in hopes of changing his father's mind, but Angel stopped him again, this time his order fierce and snarling.

"STAY HERE!" Game face in place, he then leapt for the nearest creature, punching him ferociously and flinging his body in the air, away from his Miracle. The next two were the same, both acquiring their rightful distance away from the boy as they crashed through the Hyperion's windows, falling dead to the ground outside.

Angel moved quickly to Gunn and, knocking away his captor, freed the black man, adding muscle to his small and relentless army.

They dashed forward with twin guttural growls as the whole place erupted in screams, creatures shrieking in pain, Fred shrilling in horror, and Linwood yelling out more orders to the few men left standing around him.

Lorne had even gotten free, now bashing people over the head with a red bat he had found from somewhere.

But the men kept coming, theyre numbers growing, something Angel thought odd and untrue, hoping against hope his eyes were betraying him as he knocked two out of commission, only to have four more leap at him, four which hadnt been there before.

And then he saw how truthful his eyes were.

More men filed into the hotel, ignoring his son, thankfully, and rushed towards the vampire and his friends, their weapons ranging from all different types.

Even stakes.

Linwood laughed in the background as three jumped on the ex gang member, expertly tackling him and thwarting off attacks, then pinned him to the ground again, successfully hindering all chances of escape.

Lorne was easily caught off guard and slugged in the stomach as well as over the side of the head, knocking him out instantly.

Others in black rushed in again.

Now the place was practically filled with men in uniforms.

Angel roared in fury, still fighting, still weaving in between men and punching, kicking, slashing, breaking necks, and creating holes that, seconds later, caused the evil things to spurt out blood and gore from different parts of the body.

Nothing could stop him.

Not all the men.

Not all his wounds.

Not his friends' frightened faces.

Not their terrified voices.

Not Linwood yelling in fury.

Not the blood quickly gathering on his floor.

Not-

He suddenly heard Connor's yell of fury, and turning, he was quickly caught off guard and taken down, six holding him down in place, but that didnt stop him from looking or roaring in sheer agony at what he saw.

Three men had grabbed a hold of his son, two restraining and one fisting his boy's dark hair.

He roared again in pure madness, a rage taking over that stormed through his already-clouded mind with wrath and vengeance as he tried to rise, to stop the things that were hurting his son.

TOUCHING Connor.

But he fell back as four more surrounded him, beating him and pummeling him during his time of weakness, a time of unrestrained malice, a time of his thoughts only consumed with his son, his Connor, and nothing more, not even his own safety, and further lost his strength as more moved forward for a piece of the action, some so eager to hurt the legend that they punched in already bloodied spots, reeling back in disgust as their dark fists came back to them coated and slick with red.

"DAD!"

_"C-Connor," _Angel groaned, shaking the blood out of his eyes and peaceful consciousness away as he was held in place, three men on each side.

His game face then swiftly left him.

Linwood finally stepped forward, eyes wandering up the vampire's bulky frame, smiling in satisfaction at what he saw.

"This look suits you, Angel. You should really keep it going." He motioned for one of the guards behind him to step forward and was handed something small, something Angel couldnt see quite well besides noting the fact it was hand-size, but he knew it was a weapon.

Linwood's eyes lighting up proved that fact.

Angel again tried to shake the haze away, craning his neck to the side to catch a glimpse of his son, to see if he was ok, but he didnt dare call out as his efforts were stopped.

Linwood grabbed his head, forcefully turning his gaze back to him. "You know, I wanted this on tape, I really did, but, again, I was disappointed." He again sent a glare Lilah's way, and the lawyer woman shrugged, arms crossed and eyes hard. He then gave an airy sigh. "Oh well."

He watched as the vampire in front of him spit up blood, then smirked when their eyes met again. "Do you remember the last time we were gathered here, Angel?" His eyes turned cold. "You threatened me with sharp, pointy objects, tried to offer me as a sacrifice, then threw me down a flight of stairs as I was tied to a chair. I seriously DO hope you remember it all..."

Angel swallowed back the blood and managed a small sneer. "And now what do you want me to do, cry for you?"

Linwood smiled thinly. "No, but it DOES rhyme with that." He raised his weapon. "Youre going to die here, Angel, right in front of me."

A stake.

Angel's eyes widened against his will, taking in with sick horror the very thing that could end his unnatural life, hovering now right above his heart.

"I'll be somewhat humane though. Any last words?"

"How bout 'FUCK YOU'!" Gunn suddenly snarled from behind him, still held down on the floor.

Linwood turned to him and gave a disapproving frown. "Your's doesnt count. Not yet." He looked back at the vampire. "I'll ask again. Any last words?"

And Angel raised his head, his eyes set hard like stone and blood dripping free. "I wont die tonight. I wont leave my son alone. Not again."

"Not a thing to worry about." Linwood leaned forward. "I'll take good care of him." He almost flinched as the vampire suddenly howled with violence, the thought of the man in front of him coming near his son putting him in a craze that ruled out any other, one filled with mania and madness and furious frenzy.

Connor was HIS.

And nobody else's.

"Hold him!" Linwood barked out as he raised the stake again.

"DAD!"

_"Oh God, Connor." _He couldnt get free. He couldnt save his son.

He couldnt save himself to save his son.

Throughout all of this, though, as it all was taking place, and from atop the stairs still where his father had left him, a young boy screamed with fury and mental terror, watching the older man in the hands of his sworn enemies, a stake raising, a weapon to be used, the vampire's life about to be ended...

Angel about to be taken away from him.

Killed.

Destroyed.

Gone.

Forever.

And he had just gotten him back.

They were going to start a life together.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO! _Connor inwardly shrieked, his body shaking in the arms of the two men.

The third had stepped back, seeing the turmoil rising.

The boy's eyes burned with anguish.

His father had given up everything for him.

Connor flung the two men to the side, and they crashed into each other, driven by the Miracle's malevolent force.

And now he was hurting.

Again.

No one was supposed to hurt this much, especially not him. He wasnt ALLOWED to.

He sacrificed everything for his son and had gotten absolutely nothing in return.

Now, not even a life.

Connor struck the last man quickly, hurling him into the wall to crash to the floor.

Sacrificed it all.

Angel had sacrificed everything.

And now it was his turn.

He would save his father.

And make everything right, just like the man had wished for while stepping into the hotel.

He would save Angel.

The Angel.

HIS Angel.

With the ultimate sacrifice.

"Hold him!" Linwood repeated, positioning the long piece of wood over the vampire's heart again. He then stared into his eyes, the dark and tortured and anguished eyes, and smiled, his body trilling with excitement.

He was enjoying this.

Linwood was truly enjoying this.

He pulled back the stake as he heard the vampire's friends scream from all around. "By the way, those last words were sweet and very...heart-felt." He laughed at his own small joke. "I approve."

_"No. Connor. My son..." _Angel moaned in pure agony, now realizing he couldnt escape, but his mind being consumed with images of his child never the less. If W&H got him while he was gone...

If they took away his precious Miracle when he had turned to dust...

Linwood brought his weapon down with a shout of manic glee.

The vampire's friends shrieked their alarm and terror.

Angel, himself, let out his own holler. _"CONNOR!"_

And Lilah watched, noticing something the others did not.

The W&H executive closed his eyes with a smile as his weapon sunk into flesh and blood splattered onto his face and clothes.

Angel closed his eyes, preparing for his own demise, but quickly opened them as he heard his son scream.

A scream that was too close for his liking.

Much too close.

_**destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy**_

**(A/N):**_** Next chapter is titled DEATH and u kan guess why, haha, but I hafta update L&F S&S first before anything, so this might take a few days getting out- sorry.**_

_**And no worries, this thing has a happy ending! Even tho it starts out... umm yeah.**_

_**Thanks 4 the reviews and 2 Angelfirenze: **_**Thanks alot for reviewing and I DONT KARE ABOUT SPELLING WHEN DOING NOTES OR APOSTROPHY THINGIES! AND U SHOULDNT EITHER! IT'LL SERIOUSLY KAUSE U WRINKLES, MAN! WRINKLES! XD**

_**I luv Connor Angel!**_


	3. Death

**(A/N):**_** .../joins Angel in the bawling/...**_

7 DAYS OF INNOCENCE- _**Death **_

_**destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy**_

Wesley's eyes started to flutter as he was still being held within a green demon's grasp, and upon sustaining his own footing and consciousness fully aware, he grew confused for a moment as the creature stepped away, eyes fixed to the scene in front of him, then alert as he realized what had happened.

He had been attacked and knocked in the back of the head when walking into the hotel and seeing his friends in similar states.

Now comprehending this, he searched out the others and saw them as well staring at something he had not yet turned to see himself, but when noticing no one was fighting anymore and everything seemed to be frozen into stillness, his eyes finally fell upon a horrified vampire that was still being held in place by two suited things.

Angel wasnt fighting.

Angel wasnt yelling.

Angel wasnt even moving.

And then Wes saw why. It was plain to see why when his gaze rested on Angel's miraculous child.

Linwood finally reached up slowly with one arm to wipe blood from his eye, his other hand letting go of the stake that was still embedded deeply into Connor's body, just below his heart.

"I wouldve missed," the W&H employee said slowly, almost to himself, as he looked at the redness now smeared across his fingers. Completely disregarding his intended victim, his eyes bore into the infamous Miracle Child now directly in front of him, staring back angrily and bravely. "Why didnt you just push me to the side? We couldve worked something out. It didnt have to come to this, Stephen." Angel still wouldve died by his hands, satisfaction would have been his, but he had planned to deliver Angel's son to the firm himself.

"I told you," Connor winced from pain at even speaking, but then again pain was nothing- his resilience had been perfected in hell, after all, and for the fact his voice came out weaker than he wouldve liked at that moment, "It's Connor." He then reached up, ignoring the blazing hot flash of hurt racing through his chest as well as his father's gasps of shock at what had been done, and gripped the thick piece of wood tightly, all the while inching his arm forward, trying to push away the oncoming lethargy of his choice, and grip the suited shoulder of the Wolfram & Hart executive. "And I wanted this." His lips suddenly curled and eyes flashed as he pulled out the weapon. He could feel his shirt instantly dampening and a warm flow travel down his stomach. A coldness swept through him as the wood came free, now a darkened brown, but he ignored all feelings, his mind preoccupied with one thing and one thing alone. "So you could die." Then with his next words, he thrust the stake inside the man, gritting his teeth but still managing to keep his snarl. "With our blood running through you."

"...N-No..." Linwood gasped, the words sinking in as well as the stake and wrenched his body away, collapsing into the arms of Lilah who had rushed up to grab her falling boss. He grasped at his chest, then the stake, but hands trembling so badly, he could only stare, arms falling limp against his side.

"Wha-Wha...What have you-" His strangled whisper of horror was cut off as the Miracle Child in front of him heaved and bent forward, demons behind him being thrown around in every direction, then was continued by an even more horrified moan, turned yell.

Linwood was pulled away, his face now completely sprayed with blood.

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"_

Connor grunted, mind fogged with a stronger bout of coldness, not even registering the blood that dripped from his pale lips as he tried to turn in his anxiety to see why his father was still yelling from behind him, but he couldnt move, couldnt call out, couldnt even get enough energy to look behind him as more green thugs were propelled through the Hyp's windows and smashed into the stone walls on his sides.

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" _Angel continued to shriek and Connor finally gathered enough energy to lift his head and seek out Linwood's face, already imagining the man in his father's hands, being pounded into a bloodied pulp if anything more, but he was shocked to see Lilah scurrying away quickly to the back exit, giving a sardonic look to the four-eyed man, Wesley, as she held her boss in her clutches.

What was his dad screaming at? Connor heaved out more blood, feeling automatically light-headed and dizzy as he saw it splatter to the floor. _Who_ was Angel screaming at? And why was it so cold?

_"Oh God, what have you done...!"_ This time it was a moan.

Connor blinked, confused, and lowered himself to the floor slowly, not exactly liking how everything spun and swung around back and forth in front of him, but rough yet gentle arms, shaking hands, caught him just before his knees reached the cool marble, and held him tightly, one palm covering over the wound.

Angel's own legs buckled from under him as the red liquid seeped through his fingers and ran down to his wrist. He could smell it, the metallic scent hitting his nostrils like a punch to the face.

Blood.

Connor's blood.

His beautiful child.

"_God, no, no..."_ His son looked back up at him, far too young to have the hollow and glassy look to his eyes that he did. He wanted to tear it away. Tear away the hurt, the pain. Tear away everything bad that had suddenly happened so quickly.

"...Dad...?"

"Shhh son, dont talk. You need to save your strength," Angel managed to speak out clearly, smoothening the suddenly damp hair on his child's forhead as he positioned him more comfortably on his lap and turned to the others. A shudder wracked through him as he saw his friends' horrified faces staring back. "We-" He choked, hearing a rattle of air escape through his Miracles lungs and hardened his gaze at his team.

He had to be strong.

Everything would be alright if he was strong. This wouldnt continue if he was strong.

But why?

Why did Connor-?

"Guys," he tried again, hearing his voice shake only a little bit, "we have to stop the bleeding. G-Get me something." Uniformed creatures propelled their failing bodies out broken windows as well as the door, but he ignored them, feeling bile rise up, nausea shaking his stomach the first time in years when he turned back to his bleeding child in his arms. "Anything."

Gunn nodded, instantly running off to the back, as Wesley moved next to Fred and offered his shoulder to cry on.

Lorne spoke up, face shadowed. "What can I do?"

"He's not like me- the wood's not poison. It didnt hit his heart so," the vampire turned dark, tear-soaked eyes to the demon, "call whoever you can. _And stop this from happening._" Gunn returned a moment later, carrying a basin of water, medical tape, and bandages consisting of torn cloth and thick gauze as Lorne skurried away to his archives.

Connor continued to stare upwards, finding it almost hilarious that everything looked as if it was all underwater, including his father's horrified face looming above him. He had a feeling he knew what this was, what was happening. It was strangely hard to focus, but he gathered all his strength and did so, assuming all his efforts were the reason why everything else, save his head which was rapidly heating up, was quickly becoming cold and numb. Out of the corner of his eye, a pool of blood was forming, pouring off his father's legs onto the floor.

Yes. He definately knew what this was.

Had seen it countless of times.

Had created it himself.

"Im sorry," he whispered, far too weak, regretting he didnt have enough mobility to reach for his father's face. Too many tears were gathering there, shining now as everything was slowly growing hazy. He didnt like it.

Angel did not deserve to look so miserable.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," his father ground out anxiously, hands moving quickly to apply pressure to the wound. "Im gonna fix you up, ok? It didnt hit your heart. Youre gonna be fine. Good as new. Just have to stop the bleeding 'til you heal up." But a second later, he was demanding, "Gunn, why is this taking so long? Why isnt he healing?"

Connor didnt even wonder why he felt so relaxed now, continuing to stare up at his father as Gunn suddenly swam into view, inspecting the wound. He quickly sat back, his own blood draining from his face. He turned back to his friend, then as if deciding an inward battle, yelled over his shoulder. "Lorne! You need to _fucking hurry_!"

"Im still looking! Witch doctor can be here in 20; voodoo in 10! I cant find any kind of spell to do with human blood!"

Angel clutched at his son protectively, tenderly, like a precious doll, still trying to stop the blood flow, his eyes never wavering from the black-man's face. Gunn chose his next words carefully, knowing full-well what it would illicit. "A major artery's been punctured. His heart is pumping his blood straight out his body."

"B-But he's still going to be ok, r-right? I-I mean...He's going to heal, right? As long as we can stop the blood..." He broke off, gulping, searching the other man's face for a positive sign, but seeing none, his eyes narrowed and he almost ferociously grabbed the gauze, breaking off tape. "Connor, this is going to hurt but," he gently gazed back down at his son, biting back a sob when his son merely watched back, still glassy-eyed, his eye color once a bright blue, now a deep grey. He ripped open his son's shirt, gasping when he saw how large the hole truly was, then grew alarmed when the boy didnt even flinch as his injury was desperately covered. "Connor?" His arms were suddenly torn away.

"Angel, dont!" Once kneeling closeby, Gunn found himself suddenly thrown back with a yell, as the panic-filled vampire glared darkly, his son still held possessively in his arms.

"Dad?"

Gunn tried again, not at all being careful, this time fueled with anger. "Angel!" But the father now had an iron grip and he found himself thrown even farther.

"Dont touch him! You dont have the right to _touch_ him!"

"You need to-"

"I know what I need to do! I need to save my son!"

"Thats not-"

Gunn made a move to get closer again but was halted by a furiously warning glare. "If youre not going to help, you need to get the fuck away from him!"

"You do what youre doing, he's not just going to bleed to death! He's going to choke and suffocate on his own blood!"

And thats what did it.

Angel seemed to crumble, wrapping his distraught body around the boy, all the while screaming for Lorne, who was babbling back in frustration, throwing books everywhere while on the phone.

Connor continued to look up, feeling strangely fine now, not just numb and cold, but tired, the lethargy sweeping through the very core of his body, creating the illusion he was floating, but still attached to his head, which was on fire in most parts but starting to cool at his neck, slowly creeping upwards. At that moment, he knew his time of speaking was coming close to an end.

He was going.

He knew that.

He was leaving. Leaving Angel.

His eyes were on his father now, who was turned away and yelling. How could he leave the man looking so crazy, so...distraught?

Watching him suffer was even more painful than it was getting stabbed.

He wanted to console him, comfort, soothe, but deep down, he knew he didnt have enough time for that.

Knew it wouldnt help. Knew Angel wouldnt believe it.

Besides, something else needed to be said.

Something else was far more important.

"Dad." The coldness was moving again, up to his chin and circling his neck, reaching his ears. Everything was getting really bright, like the contrast of all colors was magnifying in the room.

He could see the arms encased in a leather jacket tighten around him again as his father turned back, brushing a loving hand across his forhead which he thankfully felt, not a twinge of embarrassment present, and a gentle kiss soon after just above his nose. "Connor. Just hold on for me, ok? Help is on the way. I just need you to hold on-"

"-Im sorry-"

"-Shhh, dont speak-"

"-No. Im sorry." He blinked slowly, feeling wetness flow out and touch the looming cold, but his voice remained steady.

So weak.

But steady.

"Im...always making...you hurt, but..." The cold was now pooling into his cheeks, having completely filled his neck, making it even harder to speak, but he knew he was heard. "...I had to...save you-"

"-And you did. My son is so strong. Im very proud of you, Connor, but you need to save your strength." Angel gave a watery smile, letting a small laugh out also that betrayed the overwhelming face of manic terror. "And this is never happening again because youre grounded for the rest of your life."

"Sorry...No time for...that." Connor really wanted to close his eyes, everything was almost painfully blinding, making his eyes water more. He couldnt really tell if he was crying now or not.

But it didnt matter.

"Dont say that!" Like a switch, his father was far from smiling, looking so panicked Connor feared he might start bawling like a baby at any second. "Im going to fix you! You just need to hold on for me! You hold on, Connor!"

"You...were right. We fight this...fight...to protect..." Something was in his mouth; it was becoming hard to speak without gurgling and he knew it wasnt his air flow being cut off, not just yet, so he quickly coughed it out, hoping the cold wouldnt take over there so soon because it was dangerously close to his eyes, having already passed over his forehead.

But he knew coughing had not been a good idea because of the sheer terror on the vampire's face and the strangled gasp.

Even though everything was painfully bright, Connor knew he had seen red.

His father was grabbing cloths, yelling again around him.

Just as he felt the cold consume his vision now, eyes having lost function, it was suddenly hard to breathe, coughing wasnt even an option, or a strangled breath, so he hurried, knowing he could only get a few more words in. Thankfully, he had grabbed enough air when he had coughed before.

"I...love you, Dad." Angel suddenly was still, as if electrocuted, pupils blown with fright.

In the back of his hazy and fog-filled mind, Connor realized his hearing was gone. The cold had seeped everywhere, save for his lips, and it felt like he was floating on a string, his father's face the only thing somewhat seen in the brilliant white. Everything was feeling so far away. Nothing really mattered now, not even words, but he consciously knew what he had prepared to say and he said them anyways, hanging on to his lasting seconds of the living world.

Of being alive.

Angel was aghast, seeing blue-tinged lips slowly turn upwards in a smile.

Suddenly, Connor was completely warm and had the strongest...he didnt even know what to call it anymore...an _urge_, he figured, to fall asleep.

He just wished he could take that floating picture of his father with him, but it was getting further and further away. He knew his mind was reaching for it but sleep was just too overwhelming.

_"Im glad...you were the...one I could...protect."_

He didnt even know if he was heard, if he had managed to say it, even.

All he knew was that his final moment was just drifting away

_**destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy**_

Lilah's arm was around the wounded man all the way to the black car waiting for them and still around him as they both clambered slowly and sloppily in, Linwood moaning in pain the whole time. His female employee turned around for a second to signal for the remaining crew to hurry to their own vehicles immediately as Gavin spoke up sharply from the driver's seat.

"Sir, what happened?"

"What does it look like?" Linwood gasped out almost in rage, but he didnt have enough energy to actually scream at the other man. "Just drive. Lilah, take this out." He turned to her while motioning weakly at the stake still jutting out in front of him. His already sickly pale features turned whiter as she quickly reached for the object without a second thought, but Gavin's commanding voice cut through the air again.

"Dont. Its the only thing keeping him alive. If you take that out, the air will instantly hit the open wound and he'll quickly get an infection-"

"-I dont think he has to worry about infections right now," Lilah actually had the audacity to give a small smirk at the hurting man beside her.

"Yes, well he'll also bleed to death. Once the wood's removed, there's nothing blocking the blood flow." Gavin responded without emotion as he turned back to the road.

"Poor kid, then," Lilah smiled thinly, clearly not at all feeling any kind of remorse. Angel was suffering again by their hands and she actually had the pleasure to finally see the undead man shed some tears, a very human trait if she ever knew the vampire to express one before, besides anger.

And trying to save the world.

She inclined her head, lost in her thoughts.

"I wanted that child ...alive," Linwood drew in a breath sharply as he almost choked. His eyes widened and he tried to sit up, Lilah's not-so-comforting arms falling away from him. "That was my plan. O-Our goal."

"What happened in there?" Gavin asked, not turning around.

"Angel's...alive, or whatever...you call that," Linwood started to weeze, tightening his hold on the leather seating.

"His runt's down for the count. Permanently," Lilah informed, staring at the stake as it moved in sync with their boss's heavy and irregular breathing.

Linwood noticed and tried to reign in his control. "It hurts. Take it out now," he commanded her. "I'll take my chances."

But Gavin eyed them both through the rearview mirror. "We'll be there soon enough. The medical team will take care of you, sir."

"He wont make it in time."

Linwood turned as quickly as he could manage to the woman, eyes widening at hearing so bluntly one road his fate could travel down.

"Kid must be psychic," she smiled, leaning away from him. "A pity we'll never really find out." She suddenly hefted a large butcher knife from under the seat, lips drawing back to achieve an almost pleasant look. "I was actually sent to give you a message on behalf of the Senior Partners. They feel your methods have been..." She searched for the right words as Linwood's eyes widened and convulsing body gasped. "Inadequate and unachieving. Lets just say theyre pissed."

With one quick swoop and slice, Linwood's head was lopped off and rolling down to land between his feet on the car's floor, his body still shaking slightly as blood leaked out even more so now from a separate wound all together.

"So you've basically been fired. And that was also for hitting my man, by the way."

Gavin gulped from up front as Lilah trained her cold sneer onto him.

"Im in charge now, thankyou, and its about time. I was getting so bored. And all these pointless games are a waste of money. The Senior Partmers wanted that kid alive and I hate to admit it, but I wanted him alive, too." She sighed heavily then suddenly sat up straighter, making her words light. "Hopefully, Linwood's head will appease them. I hear they collect things like that."

She grinned at her Asian driver and he looked right back at her fearfully through the rearview mirror.

"So, hungry? I am. Pull into McDonalds. And do it fast," she ordered, leaning back, easily ignoring the dead and headless body now covered in red while putting the blade back into its respectful place. "Oh, and Gavin?"

He gulped again, his hands tightening around the wheel.

Lilah smiled. "No drive-thru."

_**destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy**_

"Im glad...you were the...one I could...protect." It would have been the most amazing words ever said to him if it wasnt for the fact nothing else followed after them.

Everything in the hotel was silent, save for sobbing.

_"No." _Angel's eyes widened, not hearing a sound_. "No, baby, no, come back," _he whispered desperately, kissing the young forehead, then searching the too-grey eyes for any kind of sign of life.

Nothing.

There was nothing.

Emptiness.

He had seen those kind of eyes before.

_"Come back to me. Please, God, no, please..." _Angel choked out, the trails of wetness running straight down over his quivering lips as he lovingly carressed the locks covering cold, pale cheeks.

"_Please, Connor, please_," he begged but his voice broke along with his unbeating heart, something given life once again just to have it cruelly and savagely taken away, when he heard no reply.

_"Dont you dare leave me!_" Pleads suddenly turned to threats. _"Dont you dare do this to me! Dont you leave me! Not you! Connor!"_

He didnt even register his friends backing away or Fred collapsing.

Or the Hyperion's doors opening and a man instantly looking guilty.

_"Connor! Connor! Oh God...! "_

Angel gasped again and so many times after, not aware now of what he was doing as his body shook violently and hands frantically tore at his son's shirt, gripping the boy closer, painfully tight, his tremors working their way to spread to the still form in his arms, but when hearing no sound all but his own wretched sobs, cries and gasps at uneeded breaths, Wes's choked but quiet weeping, and everybody else's hearts hammering away in their chests, terrible proof that this was all so painfully real, that his soul how now been so easily ripped to shreds, a grief-ridden moan rose up through his belly and tore from his throat, ending in a shrill keen that was hardly recognizable even to his own ears, as he started to unconsciously rock, his bloodied child lying so small and innocent within his hold.

As more tears fell, not being freed for centuries, and the vampire rocked harder, trembling still, he continuously kissed the dark soft hair that was pressed tightly to his head, eyes turned away to stare at the red-smeared marble floor and unnatural hearing trained to, now, not hear for the soothing beat that had kept him awake and awe-filled for nights on end, but the small sound of his Miracle laughing, the finest music to his ears that he had only heard once and had longed to hear so many times after, and the soft touch of his son pushing him away with his sparkling blue eyes dancing at the fact he had seriously managed to drive himself absolutely nuts over nothing at all...

An evil illusion.

A nightmare.

His frantic mind overexaggerating even as his boy healed rapidly in his protective arms.

But not a sound came. Not a beat. Not a breath.

No movement.

Blue-grey was still unfocused and staring up towards the ceiling.

His son was not healing.

His arms couldnt protect.

_Because Connor was-_

"_CONNOR!_"

And thats when Angel lost all control.

He layed his head down onto his son's cold forehead and started screaming.

_**destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy**_

Once Connor knew he had finally fully fallen asleep, he was jolted awake not a minute later, still floating in warmth, his vision painfully white, until blue, as bright as lightning was zipping all around, then coming towards him. He felt alarm, as if it was going to hit him, but knew he technically didnt have a body to hit, and once that thought had crossed over, everything fell away, including him...

...to land painfully onto a cement floor in a room that, almost humorously, looked like it came out of a book on Greek mythology.

There was only one door behind him, white pillars adorned the sides of it and pretty much all around him. There was a basin, could have been a scrying pool, standing about four feet high filled with swirling water, directly in front of him, and then behind that were three long steps that led to a magnificent white throne, decorated with gold linens. It was definately made to look like it was fit for a king.

Looking again around himself in shock, he then looked down, noticing he had his body back.

His very _healed_ body.

Lifting up his shirt, he saw there wasnt even a scar.

Full healed. Everything white. But no Angel.

Heaven?

_This_ washeaven?

It couldnt have been anything else. Definately didnt feel like hell and he had to be dead, or else he knew his father would have surely stopped this place from taking him. Holz hadnt mentioned any other place you go to when you die...

But...

He looked around himself yet again. "Why is heaven so...empty?"

A laugh rang out. "No, child. This is certainly not heaven." Connor whipped around, staring at the throne.

The once _empty_ throne.

"Not hell, either, since that was going to be your next question." A smiling woman with strange blue hair rose, dressed all in white. "This is my sanctuary outside your dimention. I am the Oracle. Have you heard of me?"

Connor stepped back, shaking his head. The woman was very beautiful, he noted, and did not at all feel threatening, but he could sense her power.

Her incredible power.

It was coming off her in gigantic waves.

"Well, I suppose not, you did not spend too long with your father. Angel has heard of me. In fact, he is surely to visit me very soon so we must make this fast. I have brought you from the grips of death, even though that," she waved towards him, indirecting downwards, however, "is not your original body. Its a copy. One that you must take care of very well in the future. I have a mission for you, Connor Angel."

"How-"

"Everyone knows of you. The prize given to the vampire with a soul." Connor frowned, not really liking how that was put. "And because of that, you have a duty, one that you havent been upholding until your...untimely demise." She, then, walked over to the basin of water, looking into it. She motioned Connor forward to join her.

"Wait, what's an Oracle?" Already, this was too confusing. She was speaking to him as if he already knew. And if he wasnt dead, why couldnt he get back to his father?

"I am a conduit for the Powers That Be, heavenly sources of God. Usually, I dont save the dead, the living come to me if they seek heavenly counseling, but you are a special case and only my power couldve reached you if you had newly passed on." At his raised eyebrows and attempts to speak, she lifted a pale hand, silencing him. "Yes, you are dead." She twirled her fingers over the water and it changed to an image floating just beneath its depths. "And that is what you left behind." Fred was at first clearly seen, collapsing unconscious to the floor of the hotel, then of Angel bent over a bloody body, rocking back and forth.

"Dad!" It was heartbreaking to see Angel suffer so much and he definately didnt like to be reminded of what he had done. "I didnt leave him behind by choice. I saved him! I had to!" Connor growled out, narrowing his eyes.

The Oracle was unaffected by his outburst. "And thats why I have saved you. Just as I gave him his prize, I am willing to give you yours, but since up until that point, you were leading him astray, you are going to have to work for it." Connor instantly wallowed in his guilt, wincing, with eyes still narrowed. "And if you prove to be unfit to complete this mission, you will be replaced with another- a pure soul, one that has not been tainted by human contempt."

Again, Connor opened his mouth to retaliate, but the woman beat him to it. "Angel might have easily forgiven you, but I will not. You are in charge of your own actions even if you are still a mere child. However, I _am _giving you a chance, like I said. Or do you want me to send you back to heaven's oblivion to rot in peace until this wretched creature of a champion joins you? Because that is what you have caused." She again indicated to the water which had not changed.

Connor already knew his answer. After all, it wasnt hard.

He knew what she meant by Angel joining him. His father looked as if he was already murdering himself in grief.

The Miracle Child shook his head in protest. "What do I have to do?"

The woman smiled, making the water change back to its original state of motion, but deep along the bottom materialized a silver chain connected to what looked to be a locket. She pulled it out, holding it right in front of him.

It was beautiful, the locket Celtic in design, twists of crosses and intricate patterns adorning it. "I am going to send you back to him. To the time of Angel's greatest tradegy, when he had just thrown away love and had befallen to hate. He will not know you and he will not be the loving father that you know now. You have one week." She indicated for him to take the necklace and he did so, still feeling unsure as he fingered it in marvel. It really was beautiful. It almost thrummed with its own energy. "Seven days to have that beast love you, just as a father would love a son. You must not tell him who you really are. Anything else is fine, but if he knows you are his son before he has loved you as yourself, the enchantment will be broken and you will return to the dead and he will be wiped clean from you and given a new...gift."

Connor clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. There was no way he would let his father forget him or love someone else. Maybe he deserved better, sure, but Connor would easily admit to greed when it came to his father.

Angel was _his _and _his _alone.

"Wear that to hide your scent. Take it off or have it taken off you, it will be the same effect. You will die."

"Why do I have to hide my scent? I thought you said he wouldnt recognize me?" Connor questioned, feeling it safe to slip on the chain. It hung low enough to tuck under his shirt which he did so instantly, feeling it underneath the fabric.

It was chillingly cold on his now warm skin.

The Oracle smiled thinly, looking as if she held the most important secret. "Im sending you back to Angel's greatest tragedy. You will certainly need it." She quickly lost the smile, speaking hard again. "Its also the only way to get back to your previous body, which of course will be healed. But only once he has felt love in his heart for you."

Connor felt unsure about that part. "But how will I know...?" Not unless his father told him and he doubted that would happen if the man thought they werent related. Besides, that would be too strange. He tried imagining Angel saying "I love you" to Gunn and grimaced, shaking his head in almost revulsion.

Yeah, definately wouldnt happen.

The Oracle smiled again, tilting her head as if she had read his thoughts. "You will know. _If _you are truly meant for Angel, that is. Now," her eyes suddenly sparked a brilliant yellow, making the boy rear back in shock. "I have another visitor on his way. We are finished here. Remember," her eyes sparked again, this time a blue, "seven days." She then raised her hand, blue sparks now dancing between her slim fingers. "After the seventh day, if you are not loved by that bloodthirsty vampire, you will decay."

Connor's eyebrows rose at that and he made a move to speak again, but the Oracles hand sliced down, shooting blue sparks all around, and he was gone, immediately vanishing into light.

_**destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy**_

**(A/N): **_**Wooo! Connor saved! Ok next is LFSS! Plz R&R but then again, Ive been lazy 2, I dont xpekt it ^_^ Just plz enjoy! ^_~**_


End file.
